marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yabbat Ummon Turru (Earth-1365)
| CurrentAlias = Black Swan | Aliases = "Our Lady of the Apocalypse" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly ally of the Illuminati, Black Swans, Dadingra Ummon Turru, ally of Manifold | Relatives = Dadingra (brother, deceased), three unnamed sisters, unnamed brother, unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-1365 | BaseOfOperations = Necropolis, Wakanda; formerly Library of Worlds; mobile though the Multiverse; Hidden City, Earth-1365 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = red when using powers or witnessing incursions Category:Red Eyes | Hair = White | Skin = White | UnusualFeatures = Pale white skin | Citizenship = Hidden City | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Destroyer of Worlds | Education = Unrevealed, but extensive | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = The Hidden City, Earth-1365 | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Steve Epting | First = New Avengers Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Origin Yabbat Ummon Turru was part of the Royal family of the Hidden City, third sister of the Crown Prince, Dadingra in a reality where the stars had disappeared. Every day, she and her brother used the Great Key, a gift from the Ivory Kings (Sinnu Sarrum) to open the doors of a "library of worlds", seemingly a Nexus of realities, hoping for the arrival of the "Great Ladies", mythical travelers of the multiverse. One day, the Black Priests attacked the City, coming from another universe undergoing an Incursion with Yabbat's. All were killed except for Yabbat, who took the Great Key and unlocked the door of the world library, finding there the Great Ladies, the Black Swans, who raised her to become one of them and to serve the Great Destroyer. Yabbat served the Great Destroyer faithfully, until one day she and other five other Swans discovered the truth about him. Yabbat then turned away from the Swans, and set out on a quest of her own. Carrying extensive D.N.A. samples, brain scans and cognitive mappings of her family, she began searching for a refuge where she could regrow her loved ones, killing Earths along the way. Encountering the Illuminati Black Swan first came to Earth-616 with the help of a Manifold from another universe which was colliding with Earth-616. She fooled him into helping her destroy his Earth, to save both universes, before killing him. She was apprehended by the Black Panther, who caught her in the act, and summoned the Illuminati to deal with this new crisis. After holding Black Swan in a cell rigged with an explosive charge and interrogating her, they agreed to let her out so that she could tell them what they needed to do to stop the incursions threatening their world. Her attempts at educating them were interrupted by a new Incursion taking place in Latveria. Black Swan accompanied the Illuminati to Latveria, where she witnessed the arrival of the Mapmakers, multiversal scavengers that use the incursions to expand into new universes, and made the Illuminati destroy the colliding Earth in order to prevent their plans. That done, she was put back in her cell, next to an alternate Terrax also captured by the Illuminati, whom she offered an alliance to, predicting that they would be useful to each other in the coming days. Infinity During the campaign of the Builders the Earth was left vulnerable as The Avengers left to deal with the threat. After the Mad Titan, Thanos, invaded the vulnerable Earth, he uncovered the Illuminati's secret base in his search for the Infinity Gems. Here he encountered Black Swan, who asked if he would set her and Terrax free on the advice of one of his lieutenants. Thanos decided not to however and left them there. Post-Infinity Black Swan chided the Illuminati for thinking they had won a great victory in defeating the Builders, reminding them that the threat of the Builders was nothing compared to other forces that were out there. She instructed the Illuminati to build a device that would allow them to view other realities, and how these realities were dealing with Incursions. The Illuminati used this device to look into her past, and after seeing her past actions on other Earths, and the great danger she posed to them, they incarcerated her once again, after a battle. While in her cell, Terrax told her that the Illuminati could never hold them there indefinitely, and that their time would come, pointing to Thanos' cell, where Corvus Glaive was returning to life. The Cabal After being freed by him, Black Swan joined Namor's Cabal, for the purpose of saving the Earth from the Incursions, after the Illuminati resolved to die with their world as they couldn't bring themselves to destroy other Earths. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had been accepted by the United Nations. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the abandoned Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occurring. The Earth they were in was simultaneously in an Incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second Incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. | Powers = *'Optic Blasts:' Possesses the ability to fire energy blasts from her eyes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Possesses increased strength of unknown proportion. She has been shown cracking the near-impenetrable cell wall, capable of holding a Herald of Galactus, that she was being held in, with just one punch. * Telepathy: Black Swan has shown the ability to probe the minds of others, and communicate telepathically. * Flight: She can fly and hover at will. * Force Fields: Black Swan can create forcefields around herself and other individuals. | Abilities = Black Swan can speak at least High Sumerian and English. While in captivity, she began learning Latin. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Reality Incursion Detection Device: Black Swan possess a device in her eyes allowing her to detect incoming reality incursion before it happens. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It seems that she suffers from the only epidermic form of albinism, as does her brother. * Yabbat and the other Black Swans have reverence for a seemingly mythic figure known as Rabum Alal whose birth on another world allegedly caused the heat death of that universe thus causing the incursions and the impending collapse of the multiverse. The Black Swans sacrificed alternate earths to Rabum Alal and in doing so presumably saved other universes from annihilation. * For an unknown reason, she despises sorcerers such as Doctor Strange, dismissing them all as necromancers. This could be because the Black Priests that killed her people were magic users. * Black Swan is listed as being a member of the Illuminati in , although she was at best a guest and worst a prisoner.New Brevoort Formspring -- The recap page for Infinity #1 said Black Swan an Illuminati... Wait, is she? * While Black Swan is stated as speaking High Sumerian, she is in fact speaking Akkadian. | Trivia = When Yabbat's family is shown, five siblings are seen. Her brother Dadingra, three sisters, and another brother. Presumably, Yabbat is the third oldest sister. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Albinism Category:Multilingual Category:Flight Category:Legally Deceased Category:Black Swans members (Multiverse) Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616